Don't Take The Girl
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Songfic, Adam never thought of the day he'll come to losing his Ariel to someone else. He wish to show proof he'll love her more then Eric would. He will make Ariel remember the good time they have together and hope for the best that she'll chose him. Req


**Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048 who want a crossover with Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. Lucky for me I grew up watching these movies. ^^; Anyways I hope everyone will enjoy this oneshot. it's a song fic since listen to a song that gave me some inspiration meaning there be some ooc and completely Au.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Little Mermaid or Beauty and the beast since the original mastermind creating two lovely tales is none other then Walt Disney**

__

~Don't Take the Girl~ Lyric/Break~

Summary-Songfic, Adam never thought of the day he'll come to losing his Ariel to someone else. He wish to show proof he'll love her more then Eric would. He will make Ariel remember the good time they have together and hope for the best that she'll chose him.

* * *

Don't take the Girl

__

~Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl~

Bouncing on his feet waiting for his father, Adam smiles widely thinking of the fishing trip they could finally take. At last they can be some father and son bonding time. He didn't expect to find a small girl around his age holding a fishing pole. Her vibrant red hair sparkles in the sunlight making the boy glance in a different direction.

Seeing his father behind him, Adam complain, "Father must she come?"

The girl's eyes narrow on the other child going over to him snapping, "Nice to see you, Adam."

"Likewise, Ariel," The boy grounds out making the older man sighs,

The man begin to wonder if this is a good idea of Triton to allow their children to know each other better when its obvious they hate each other. He pinch the bridge of his nose counting the right second when Adam will ask but glad when he didn't he watch as his son sulk a bit.

"Eric is coming?" Ariel ask curiously making Adam to seethe in annoyance.

"Yes little ones he's coming though he'll be at the pond waiting for us."

"Great!" Both children crow out glad to find it won't be just them.

When Adam's father wasn't looking both kids growl at each other hating the fact they are going to spend time together. The only perk is having Eric there to keep them distracted. Ariel walks to the car waiting patiently thanking for the opportunity to go along for a fishing trip.

Seeing his rival is inside of the car, Adam ask, "Dad why do we have to take her?"

"Adam, I promise her father I would take her with us. So we can't leave her behind. Someday you'll change your mind about her going with us." he answers with a smile.

Adam make a disgusting look hoping from one foot to the other inquiring once more, "Couldn't you take Mason or even my best friend, Charlie? Take anybody in this world, Daddy but please don't take Ariel."

"Adam just deals with her for today. Maybe if you guys stop fighting so much there be a chance for both of you to become best of friends." The man said bring a subject that been on many people's minds.

Adam sighs nodding understanding his father. He goes to the car getting in. He doesn't have to like the idea a girl is coming with them much less Ariel. Whatever happens today won't make him change his mind that is a promise he's planning to keep. Adam didn't know how wrong he is not with those words.

* * *

Reaching the lake Adam watches Ariel's eyes lighten up with joy. He rolls his eyes as a friend of his, Eric waves to them.

"Ariel, Adam you're here!" The younger boy calls out rushing over holding his fishing pole helping Ariel out of the car.

"Kiss butt," Adam mutters as Ariel blush a pink color. Discomfort forms in his stomach making him confuse by that.

Ariel ignores Adam's words chatting with Eric. She giggles as the raven hair boy kisses her cheek telling her she's looks cute today. Adam's eyes widen at the sight before he push Eric to one side. He does the first thing that comes to his young mind, he kiss the red hair child on the lips for their first kiss which they'll remember years later.

_~Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl~_

-Ten years Later-

Adam sighs running his hand though his hair wondering when Ariel will come down. Ever since she moved almost three years ago he hasn't ad much time to spend with her. He got over hating her guts at the sight of her. His heart beats with joy as a pair of blue eyes meets his own.

He licks his lips nervously croaking out, "Ariel?"

The woman smiles as her red vibrating hair shines in the sunlight. He notices her lips are fuller and even more beautiful. God he's an idiot for not seeing this before. Then again he has been hiding the fact he's in love with her since that day of the fishing trip. Who would have known that kiss be imprinting in his mind day and night. Sure at that age of eight he couldn't understand why.

"Adam it been a while hasn't it." The red head reply getting the man to gulp.

He closes his eyes fighting the urge to blush as the need to kiss her again goes though him. She's more then beautiful. There are no words to describe her. He nods answering, "It been awhile."

"Yes, three years has gone by. I still can see that little boy who didn't much like me at all." Ariel teases sticking out her tongue getting Adam to laugh.

"What's new?" He asks wishing to get the courage to ask her out.

"Well…I'm…sort of engaged." Ariel answers shyly not seeing the broken look in her friend's eye.

"Engaged?" He echoes as the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Who is the lucky guy?"

'Who took her away from me? She's mine ever since I first meet her. Please don't be Eric. I have known Ariel first before him. 'Adam's thoughts whirl around in his head. He watches Ariel put on a beautiful ring. It's nice but it's not her. A simple gold ring with the sapphire rose in the middle with a couple of diamonds will do not this huge rock of a diamond.

Ariel blush a crimson color as she whispering the name, "Eric. We been going out for the last two years and he thought we're ready for the next step."

Hurt and betrayal rages though Adam's veins. "That bastard! He knows how I feel about her! Why am I fool not to say something before?' He asks in the same tone as his bangs covers his eyes, "When is the lucky day?"

"In a couple of days." Ariel answers then sighs softly. "Well really tomorrow."

_"_That's a bit soon isn't it? Adam exclaim try to hold on a thread. "How long have you two been engaged?"

"Two months."

Adam's eyes narrows into silts as he takes a steady breath. That's not enough. He glances in a direction finding Eric watching them with a smirk. Damn bastard Adam wish to growl out. Clenching his hands into fists Adam finally let out his true feelings.

"Ariel I've been in love with you for years. Eric only got with you to spite me. He wishes to have you as his trophy. I want to treasure you. Sure I been an idiot at the kid but please understand what I'm saying is true.' Adam burst out his love shining in his eyes.

Eric storms over grabbing Ariel by her shoulder getting her to wince at how harsh his hold his. He hiss out, "Don't you dare say that about me, Adam!"

"Eric don't take the Girl! I love her more then you realize. Take my money, take the watch my grandfather. Take anything and everything in this world! I just want Ariel. You known I love since we're thirteen years old." Adam roars out not seeing Ariel's eyes widen with shock.

Eric his raising his hand when Ariel just grab it. He stares down at her as she ask Adam. "Is it true?"

Adam takes a deep breath answering, "Every word I say is the truth."

Ariel glance at Eric then Adam thinking where her heart lies. She close her eyes taking a deep breath. She already known the answer for years. Even after Eric ask her out. Her heart belongs to Adam. She gaze at her fiancé with regret in her eyes. She open her mouth when he place a finger on her lips.

"I already know Ariel," Eric replies pushing her towards Adam. He glares at the other man giving him a warning, "Take care of her jerk or else I'll regret my decision."

Adam nod pulling Ariel a close to his chest. He brushes away the tears rolling down her cheeks. She gives Eric a thankful look as he just smiles at her. He waves walking off where a few of the others look at him wondering why Ariel isn't with him. She close her eyes as they shut out in protest about him letting her go.

* * *

"Ariel?"

"Yes Adam," The woman answers after silence lapse seeing instead of a bright day its night time.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The man ask shyly making the woman glance up at him with a small smile.

"Yes I will," Ariel murmurs kissing his cheek making Adam flush as fireworks can be seen in his mind.  
_  
~Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl_

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old~

_-Seven Years Later-_

Adam smiles lovingly as his wife who gaze down at their twin children who just turn two. Each of them holding a baby fishing pole making Ariel laugh asking, "Family Tradition?"

"Yes," Adam murmurs kissing her cheek then picks up his daughter as Ariel cuddles their son who giggles.

"Fishy!" The twins crow out happily getting their parents to smile wonder were they like Michelle and Ethan's age.

"At least this can continue where from what my father did with us," Adam reply making Ariel laugh with mirth agreeing with her husband wholeheartedly.

"That's true, Love" Ariel answers as they get into the car driving to the lake were both Ariel and Adam shared their first kiss at the age of eight.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright the twins are my idea that some how fit and seeing the music video doesn't help. ^^; I hope everyone likes this oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
